Oś czasu
Oś czasu zawiera zawiera wszystkie wydarzenia od początku do końca wszystkich serii DB. Również są tu dzieje Xeno. Historia Dragon Balla Przed Dragon Ballem * Czas trwający od niepamiętnych czasów : Czysty Majin Bū po wielu cyklach destrukcji przeszedł w stan uśpienia. * Rok 41 Boskiego Kalendarza : Zarama stworzył Super smocze kule. * Rok 42 Boskiego Kalendarza : Zalama uformował oryginalną technikę refrakcji Super smoczych kul tak, że ich gwiazdki pozostają takie same bez względu na to pod jakim kątem się na nie patrzy. * Ponad 100 milionów lat przed rokiem pierwszym : Kaiōshini i Kaiō zaczęli istnieć. * 75 milionów lat przed rokiem pierwszym : Rō Kaiōshin zostaje zapieczętowany w Mieczu-Z, przez Beerusa. Bóg zniszczenia pokłócił się o jakąś drobnostkę, podczas jednego z ich spotkań koordynacyjnych dla istot odpowiadających za ład we Wszechświecie, które odbywają się co 1000 lat. * 5 milionów lat przed rokiem pierwszym : Lucyfer urodził się w tym roku lub wcześniej. : Wschodni Kaiōshin urodził się w tym roku lub wcześniej. : Zły czarodziej Bibidi przywołuje potężnego Majin Bū. Dwóch z pięciu Kaiōshinów zostało zabitych przez potwora, a Południowy Kaiōshin i Dai Kaiōshin zostają wchłonięci, dodając mu aspekt dobra i zmieniając jego wygląd. Shinowi udaje się zabić Bibidiego, który opuszcza Kulę, gdy Bū jest trzymany na Ziemi. : Na Północnej Galaktyce zaczynają istnieć różne istoty * 10 000 lat przed rokiem pierwszym : Annin rozpoczyna służbę na rzecz ochrony Pieca Góry Pięciu Żywiołów na pograniczu Żywego Świata i Zaświatów. * 6233 lata przed rokiem pierwszym : Migoren chroni swoją planetę, odpierając armię złych najeźdźców. * 4237 lat przed rokiem pierwszym : Przodkowie Garlica Juniora migrują na Ziemię z ich macierzystej planety, Gwiazdy Makyō. * 2733 lata przed rokiem pierwszym : Sāte ratuje swoją planetę przed śmiertelnymi meteorytami. * 739 lat przed rokiem pierwszym : Wężowa Księżniczka zostaje księżniczką Drogi Węża i osiedla się w zamku. * 238 lat przed rokiem pierwszym : Yamoshi pojawia się i zostaje zniszczony przez własną moc, wraz z planetą, na której się znajdował. : Wydarzenia z Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock mają miejsce w tym roku lub w pewnym momencie przed nim. * 237 lat przed rokiem pierwszym : Urodził się Morski Żółw *'226 lat przed rokiem pierwszym' : Hildegarn odradza się na planecie Konatts, wywołując wojnę. Czarownik Konattsjan pokonuje Hildegarna za pomocą zaczarowanego miecza i przy pomocy Tapiona i Minosha, używających magicznego fletu. Tapion i Minosha są zamknięci w pozytywkach i wysyłani w odgległe krańce wszechświata. * 220 lat przed rokiem pierwszym : Urodził się Hit, w Szóstym Wszechświecie. * 50 lat przed rokiem pierwszym :Urodził się Karin. :Urodził się Mīra-kun. *'Rok 176' :Urodził się Dracula Man. *'Rok 242' :Urodził się Mega Piccolo. *'Rok 250' :Uranai Baba rozpoczęła działalność jako wróżka, która przewiduje przyszłość. :Miasto Yahhoy, wcześniej ostatnie niepodległe państwo na Ziemi, staje się częścią światowego rządu.Dragon Ball Online *'Rok 261' :Emma Daiō podróżuje Drogą Węża, aby uzyskać trening od Północnego Kaiō. Wężowa Księżniczka spotyka go i zakochuje się w nim. :Na Namek gwałtowne burze pustoszą planetę i niszczą wiele istnień, rośliny Ajisa zostały zniszczone, powodując suszę. Kilku Imienników zostaje wysłanych na inne planety, aby uratować ich przed kataklizmami. ::Katatts wysyła syna do statku kosmicznego, aby przeżył, ale burze ustają i nikt nie podąża za dzieckiem. Dziecko ma problemy i jest zmuszone do lądowania na Ziemi. ::W zależności od wersji: Slug jest ewakuowany, aby uratować go przed kataklizmami i ląduje na Planecie Slug (dubbing japoński), lub zostaje wygnany z Namek z powodu przemocy (dubbing londyński). :Urodził się Saichōrō albo jakiś czas przed tą datą. *'Rok 430' :Urodził się Muten Rōshi. *'Rok 431' :Mega Piccolo syn Katattsa staje obok Garlica i zostaje razem z nim uczniem obecnego strażnika Ziemi. *'Rok 448' :Rōshi kończy osiemnaście lat i kontynuuje naukę u mistrza Mutaito. Później zakochuje się w Fanfanie. *'Rok 450' :Rōshi wspina się na Wieżę Karin, a po trzech miesiącach osiąga szczyt, gdzie rozpoczyna trening z Karinem, aby zdobyć Świętą Wodę. *'Rok 451' :Północny Kaiō spotkał się z Bogiem Zniszczenia, Beerusem. Beerus przegrał w grze w chowany, zdenerwował się i uczynił jego planetę małą z powodu swojego mini-szału. *'Rok 453' :Po trzech latach treningu Roshi otrzymuje Świętą Wodę od Karina. *'Rok 459' :Urodził się Tao Pai Pai. *'Rok 461' :Garlic próbuje przejąć Ziemię w odpowiedzi na to, że Strażnik Ziemi nie wybierał go na swojego następcę. Ale zostaje pokonany i uwięziony przez Strażnika. :Mega Piccolo zostaje wybrany wybrany i wstąpił na tron po oddzieleniu się od zła w swojej istocie, w wyniku czego powstał Piccolo Daimaō. :Piccolo Daimaō rozpoczyna wojny. ::Piccolo Daimaō tworzy małą armię potężnych zmutowanych Nameczan i przewodzi terroryzmy po całej Ziemi. ::Syn Piccolo Daimaō atakuje dojo Mutaito. Pozostali synowie demona zostają zabici przez dwóch pozostałych uczniów Mutaito, Muten Rōshi'ego i Żurawiego Pustelnika. Piccolo Daimaō przybywa i bez wysiłku pokonuje Roshi'ego i Żurawiego Pustelnika, a także ich mistrza, Mutaito. ::Mutaito odzyskuje przytomność i zaczyna trenować. Później zamyka demona w elektrycznej kuchence do ryżu, techniką Mafūba i wkrótce umiera po tej technice. *'Rok 470' :Ziemski Bóg tworzy Smocze kule, powodując narodziny Shén Lónga. *'Rok 474' :Dābra sprawdza Ziemię. *'Rok 550' :Pierwsi Saiyanie lądują nieznanym statkiem kosmicznym na Planetę Vegeta. *'553' :Muten Rōshi rozpoczyna kolekcję Brudnych magazynów. *'Rok 650' :Muten Rōshi znajduję Smoczą kulę z trzema gwiazdkami leżącą na jego plaży. : Pierwszy Tenka-ichi Budōkai ma miejsce 7 maja. *'Rok 658' : Urodził się Son Gohan (dziadek). *'Rok 662' :Ziemski Bóg mówi Popo o tym co pamięta z dzieciństwa. *'Rok 672' :Urodził się Tokunoshin Ōmori. *'Rok 681' :Wielozadaniowy robot-kapsuła C-6 został pochowany w Ruinach Nemurii. *'Rok 691' :Urodził się Manpuku Okawari. *'Rok 698' :Urodził się Zmarchwiony Królik. *'Rok 705' :Urodził się Hondawara. *'Rok 707' :Urodził się Kurikinton Soramame. *'Rok 708' :Urodziła się Hijiki. *'Rok 710' :Urodził się Król Chapa. :Trzynasty Tenka-ichi Budōkai odbędzie się 7 maja, a Rōshi zostaje zwycięzcą. *'Rok 711' :Urodził się Asao. *'Rok 712' :Profesor Brief zakłada firmę Capsule Corporation po wynalezieniu rewolucyjnych Kapsułek Hoi-Poi. :Zły naukowiec Doktor Wirō planuje wykorzystać swoją zaawansowaną naukę do przejęcia Ziemi, przekształcając ludzkość w posłuszną rasę cyborgów. Jednak niespodziewana katastrofa pogodowa, więzi go i jego laboratorium w wiecznej bryle lodu. Ludzie przypisują to niebiańskiemu sądowi. Asystent Wirō, Doktor Kōchin zostaje w tyle i zaczyna szukać sposobu na uwolnienie swojego pana. *'Rok 713' :Urodził się Tamagorō Katayude. *'Rok 714' :Urodziła się Ruhna. *'Rok 715' :Urodził się Pilaf. :Urodził się Purpurowy Nindża. :Urodził się Mozuku. :Rozpoczyna się czternaste Tenka-ichi Budōkai. *'Rok 716' :Góra Kiwi wybuchła co powodowało wyginięcie Połykaczy ognia, pozostawiając po sobie tylko jedno jajo. *'Rok 717' :17 Stycznia urodził się Sembē Norimaki. :Urodził się Guillain. *'Rok 719' :Urodził się Łakowilk *'Rok 720' :Rozpoczyna się konflikt między Saiyaninami a Tsufulianami. :Urodził się Tori-Bot. Prawdziwym światowym odpowiednikiem Roku 720 jest rok 1955, rok narodzin twórcy Dragon Balla i rzeczywistyego odpowiednika Tori-Bota: Akira Toriyama. :Rozpoczął się piętnasty Tenka-ichi Budōkai. *'Rok 721' :Urodził się Nam. *'Rok 722' :Urodził się Generał Blue. Daizenshuu 7, 25 luty, 1996 :Urodziła się Tights. :Urodziła się Midori Norimaki. *'Rok 723' :Urodziła się An Azuki. *'Rok 725' :Rozpoczął się szesnasty Tenka-ichi Budōkai. *'Rok 726' :Urodziła się Lánfāng. :Urodziła się Aoi Kimidori. *'Rok 728' :Urodził się Sapa. *'Rok 730' : Wojna między Saiyaninami a Tsufulianami kończy, się gdy Saiyanie przekształcającą się w Ōzaru w pełni księżyca. ::Doktor Liczczi podejmuje desperacką próbę ucieczki z najbardziej cenionym wynalazkiem,Hachchihyakku, ale zostaje ranny, gdy jego kapsuła jest przygotowana do startu. ::Zaawansowana maszyna jest używana na Królu Tsufulian aby połączyć swoje ciało i DNA z eksperymentem genetycznym znanym jako Baby. ::Wszyscy Tsufulianie zostali unicestwieni, a Saiyanie przejmują kontrolę nad planetą i zmieniają jej nazwę na Vegeta. :Saiyanie są odwodzeni przez Arkonian, którzy oferują im technologię za pomoc w znalezieniu planety dla nich. :Rozpoczyna się siedemnasty Tenka-ichi Budōkai. :Tao Pai Pai rozpoczyna karierę zabójcy. :17 Czerwca urodziła się Lunch (albo tego samego dnia i miesiąca ale w roku 732) Weekly Shōnen Jump #37, 12 sierpnia, 1986 i Peruka. :14 Września urodził się Taro Soramame. *'Rok 731' :Saiyanie zaanektowani przez Imperatora Galaktyk, Freezera, który zmusza ich do podbicia planet, które można sprzedać. Daizenshuu 7 25 lutego, 1996 :Król Vegeta poślubia swoją królową. Daizenshuu 7 25 lutego, 1996 :Urodziła się Tsururin Tsun. *'Rok 732' :Urodził się Vegeta :17 Czerwca urodziła się Lunch (albo tego samego dnia i miesiąca ale w roku 730). Weekly Shōnen Jump #37, 12 sierpnia, 1986 :1 Września urodził się Peasuke Soramame. :21 Grudnia urodziła się Akane Kimidori. *'Rok 733' :Urodził się Chapu. :Urodził się Tiānjīnfàn. Daizenshuu 7 25 lutego, 1996 :Urodził się Tsukutsun Tsun. :20 Marca urodził się Yǐnchá. Weekly Shōnen Jump #37, 12 sierpnia, 1986 :8 Maja urodził się Król Ziemi. Daizenshuu 7 25 lutego, 1996 :18 Sierpnia urodziła się Bulma Daizenshuu 7 25 lutego, 1996 *'Rok 735' :Podczas dryfowania w kosmosie, Baby przysięga zemstę Saiyaninom za wybicie Tsufulian. Ponadto opracowuje "Uniwersalny Plan Tsufulizacji", aby ożywić Tsufulian. :Freezer zaczyna odczuwać obawy w stosunku do swoich saiyańskich podwładnych, rozpoczynając okres kontrolowanego chaosu. :Rozpoczyna się osiemnasty Tenka-ichi Budōkai. :Urodził się Yajirobē. *'Rok 736' :Urodził się Mister Satan. :Urodził się Kurilín :Urodził się Son Gokū. Jaco z Galaktycznego Patrolu, Dragon Ball Minus (W anime w roku 737) :Saibaimani zostały odkryte/wynalezione przez naukowca Saiyan. :Kakarotto i Brolly urodzili się tego samego dnia w kwietniu. :Brolly i jego ojciec, Paragus zostali skazani na śmierć. :Wydarzenia z Dragon Ball Z: Ostateczna bitwa w pojedynkę. Ojciec Son Gokū, Wojownika Z, który wyzwał Freezera mają miejsce w tym roku. :Tuż przed zniszczeniem Planety Vegeta, Król Vegeta rozpoczyna atak na statek kosmiczny Freezera, ale zostaje zamordowany przez właściciela statku, Freezera. :Podczas eksplozji planety Vegeta, Brolly i Paragus zdołali przeżyć dzięki Barierze ki Brolly'ego. :Kapitan Thouser i Neiz, którzy są na statku kosmicznym Coolera, widzą kapsułę Kakarotta lecącą na Ziemię. Starszy brat Freezera, Cooler, każe im nie ingerować i pozwolić odlecieć kapsule. :Kapsuła Gokū ląduje na Ziemi wokół Góry Paozu i znajduje ją Son Gohan (dziadek), około sierpnia. :5 Listopada urodziła się Chichi, a jej matka umiera po jakimś czasie. :Bardock jest uważany za martwego, ale w niektórych mediach mówią, że jest wysyłany kilka lat w czasie. ::Online - Bardock zostaje uratowany przez Mirę i przeniesiony w przyszłość. Stając się łamaczem czasu pod kontrolą umysłu. ::Episode of Bardock - Bardock jest wysyłany na Planetę Plant (Vegeta) w przeszłości, gdzie spotyka i pokonuje przodka Freezera, Chilleda. ::Xenoverse - Bardock zostaje uratowany przez tunel czasoprzestrzenny i przeniesiony do Roku 762. Wojownik przyszłości pomaga mu w bitwie podczas Sagi Legendarnego Super Saiyanina. ::Xenoverse 2 - Bardock zostaje schwytany po zwycięstwie nad Chilledem przez Towę i Mirę i zostaje poddany kontroli umysłu, stając się znany jako Zamaskowany Saiyanin. :W mandze Jaco z Galaktycznego Patrolu, Planeta Vegeta została zniszczona, a Son Gokū wylądował na Ziemi w roku 739. *'Rok 738' :Urodził się Jiǎozi. *'Rok 739' :W pewnym momencie lub przed tym rokiem, Król Vegeta organizuje ucztę dla Beerusa, jednak Beerus uważa go za skąpego i prosi Freezera o wysadzenie Planety Vegeta. Dragon Ball Z: Bóg i bóg: Battle of Gods :Rybia Wyrocznia opowiada Beerusowi o proroctwie dotyczącym istnienia Super Saiyanina Boga. Beerus kładzie się spać na 39 lat. :Duch ognia zostaje uwolniony i kieruje się na Górę Frypan, dom Gyū Maō i jego córki, Chichi. Ogień otacza dwie dole części góry. Gdy płomienie zostają ugaszone, góra dostaje nazwę, Góra Ognia. :Wydarzenia Dragon Ball Minus mają miejsce w tym roku. :Wydarzenia Jaco z Galaktycznego Patrolu mają miejsce w tym roku. *'Rok 740' :Kurilín rozpoczyna naukę w Klasztorze Duō Lín. :Pasożytniczy organizm z umiejętnościami kontrolowania umysłu i przechowywaną w nim rasową pamięcią Tsufulian przybywa na planetę M-2. Doktor Myū znajduje pasożyta i zostaje przez niego przejęty. Korzysta z wiedzy zaawansowanej technologii uzyskanej ze wspomnień, aby rozpocząć plany dominacji nad światem. :19 Tenka-ichi Budōkai ma miejsce 7 maja. :Urodził się Wūlóng. :Urodził się Pǔěr. :Urodziła się Snow. *'Rok 744' :Wydarzenia z Zdumiewającej Wyspy zdają się przedstawiać wcześniejszą karierę Gali, Pagosa i Gyaosa w policji na wyspie Metropolis. Zdumiewająca Wyspa (ang. Wonder Island) :Suppaman zostaje aresztowany przez Akai Tomato. Tomato, Dziewczyna Detektyw (ang. Tomato, Girl Detective) :Hoi rozpoczyna poszukiwanie pozytywki Tapiona. *'Rok 745' :Urodził się Upa. :20 Tenka-ichi Budōkai ma miejsce 7 maja. :17 Maja, Naukowiec z Pingwinków, Sembē Norimaki kończy pracę nad pierwszym perfekcyjnie działającym Androidem o nazwie Arale Norimaki i został z powodzeniem wprowadzony do Aoi Kimidori bez jej wiedzy, że jest to android. :18 Maja, Arale zostaje zapisana do szkoły w Pingwinkowie do klasy Midori Norimaki zaprzyjaźnia się z Akane, Peasuke i Taro. :W niedzielę Sembē kończy pierwszą pomyślnie działającą maszynę czasu zwaną Time Slipper. Któregoś dnia Sembē, Arale i Peasuke używają jej, by wrócić do czasów prehistorycznych i powrócić z tajemniczym jajkiem, z którego wylęga się Gasuś :Bubibinman przebywa na Ziemię :Księżyc zostaje zniszczony po raz pierwszy, gdy Arale rzuca na niego skałę leciało to na żywo w telewizji dla transmisji z Penguin News Network. :Arale zaprzyjaźnia się z lisem Donbe. Gdzieś w tym czasie przywrócono Księżyc. :Najwyższy Król Nikoś i jego asystent niszczą Marsa swoim statkiem, ale Gasuś kończy jeść jego okręt, który spada na Ziemię. *'Rok 747' :Yǐnchá spotyka Pǔěra. Urodzili się Lapis i Lazuli *'Rok 748' :Nieśmiertelny Ptak, Rōshi'ego hodował szczątki zatrucia pokarmowego, a przez to Morski Żółw gubił się podczas zbierania grzybów. :Sembē Norimaki i Midori Norimaki biorą ślub. *'Rok 749' :W pierwszych dziesięciu dniach kwietnia Bulma chodzi do szkoły średniej. :Ōmori, Jaco, Tights i Katayude ponownie się spotykają. :Bulma znalazła smoczą kule z dwoma gwiazdkami w swojej piwnicy. Następnie pięcio-gwiazdkową w jaskini na północy. Dragon Ball *'Rok 749, 1 Września' :Bulma jest na wakacjach i szuka smoczych kul. Jeszcze tego samego dnia spotyka chłopca o imieniu, Son Gokū. Na jego posiadłości odkryła cztero-gwiezdną smoczą kulę. Dziewczyna zawiera współpracę z chłopcem i zabiera smoczą kulę. *'Rok 749, 2 Września' :Rano Gokū i Bulma spotykają Muten Rōshi'ego, który daje im trzy-gwiazdkową smoczą kulę. *'Rok 749, 5 Września' :Gokū powstrzymuję rządy Straszliwego Wūlónga, a Postacie poboczne#Babcia Paozu starsza kobieta w nagrodę daje mu sześcio-gwiezdną smoczą kulę. *'Rok 749, 6 Września' :Son Gokū, Bulma i Wūlóng spotykają Yǐnche i Pǔěra po raz pierwszy. *'Rok 749, 7 Września' :Gokū i Yǐnchá toczą pojedynek, w którym Songo zwycięża. Yǐnchá i Pǔěr postanawiają potajemnie podążać za Gokū, Bulmą i Wūlóngiem. *'Rok 749, 9 Września' :Muten Rōshi używa Kamehame-Ha, aby ugasić płomienie na Górze Frypan. Niestety wybuch jest zbyt silny i niszczył górę i zamek, ale ugasił płomienie. Wśród szczątków znajdowała się siedmio-gwiazdkowa smocza kula. *'Rok 749, 10 Września' :Gokū wysyła Zmarchwionego Królika i jego gang na księżyc.Shāo i Mài kradną wszystkie smocze kule (prócz jednej) od Gokū i gangu. Pilaf ma wszystkie smocze kule i przywołuję Shén Lónga, gdy już Pilaf wymawiał życzenie szybko przybiega Wūlóng i wypowiada życzenie przed nim. Później Gokū spoglądając na księżyc przemienia się w Ōzaru, niszcząc pałac Pilafa. Dowiadując się, że ogon jest słabością wielkiej małpy Pǔěr z pomocą Yǐnchy odciosał ogon. A Gokū powrócił do normalnej postaci. *'Rok 749, 11 Września' :Gokū i Kurilín dążą do tego, aby zostać uczniami Muten Rōshi'ego, a więc są wysyłani, by znaleźć dla niego Śpiącą Księżniczkę, po drodze pokonując Lucyfera i jego demoniczną armię. (tylko w filme) :Gokū i Kurilín zostają uczniami Muten Rōshi'ego po znalezieniu dla niego służącej, Lunch. Potem uczniowie przygotowują się do treningu z mistrzem sztuk walki. *'Rok 749, 12 Września' :Rōshi, Kurilín i Lunch spędzają dzień leżąc w łóżku z powodu spożycia jadowitych ryb poprzedniej nocy. *'Rok 749, 14 Września o godzinie 4:30' :Gokū i Kurilín rozpoczynają ciężki trening pod okiem Muten Rōshi'ego. Przez następne osiem miesięcy będą trenować w ten sposób. *'Rok 750, 6 Maja' :Gokū, Kurilín i Muten Rōshi opuszczają Kame House, aby wziąć udział w Tenka-ichi Budōkai 21. *'Rok 750. 7 Maja' :Rozpoczął się Tenka-ichi Budōkai 21. Muten Rōshi wygrał a Songo zajął drugie miejsce. *'Rok 750, 8 Maja' :Jednego dnia Son Gokū niszczy Wieżę Muskułów. *'Rok 750, 9 Maja' :Gokū toczy pojedynek z Generałem Blue w Pingwinkowie. :Tao Pai Pai zabija Generała Blue. Potem Borę. :Gokū postanawia wspiąć się na Wieżę Karin. *'Rok 750, 12 Maja' :Wojna z Armią Czerwonej wstęgi dobiegła końca. Zwyciężył Son Gokū. :Na turnieju Uranai Baby, Songo spotkał się z Dziadkiem. :Bora wrócił do życia za pomocą smoczych kul. *'Rok 753, 5 Maja' :Rozpoczął się Tenka-ichi Budōkai 22. *'Rok 753, 6 Maja' :Pilaf, Shāo i Mài znaleźli elektryczną kuchenkę do ryżu i uwalniają Piccolo Daimaō. :Urodził się Piano *'Rok 753, 7 Maja' :Tiānjīnfàn wygrał Tenka-ichi Budōkai 22, a Son Gokū zajmuje drugie miejsce. :Urodził się Tambourine. Potem zabił Kurilína, Nama, Króla Chape, Pamputa, Bacteriana, Łakowilka oraz Guillaina. *'Rok 753, 8 Maja' :Urodził się Cymbal, ale został zabity przez Yajirobē. :Gokū zabił Tambourine. :Piccolo Daimaō prawie zabije Songa, w odwecie za śmierć synów. Gdy Gokū odzyskuje przytomność rozpoczyna poszukiwanie Boskiej wody. :Muten Rōshi umiera używając techniki Mafūba. :Jiǎozi zostaje zabity przez Piccolo Daimaō. :Shén Lóng zostaje zniszczony przez Piccolo Daimaō po spełnieniu jego życzenia. *'Rok 753, 9 Maja' :Gokū wypił Boską wodę i stał się wystarczająco silny aby pokonać Piccolo Daimaō. :Urodził się Drum, ale potem zostaje zabity przez Son Gokū. :Piano ginie podczas drugiej potyczki Gokū z Piccolo Daimaō. :Piccolo Daimaō został zabity przez Son Gokū. :Urodził się Piccolo Daimaō Junior :Wszyscy zabici przez Piccolo Daimaō, zostają ożywieni i jego synowie również. *'Rok 755' :Urodziła się Chico *'Rok 756' :Urodziła się Videl Daizenshuu 7 (bądź w roku 757 ). Super Exciting Guide :Urodziła się Angela. *'Rok 756, 7 Maja' : Rozpoczął się dwudziesty-trzeci Tenka-ichi Budōkai. Son Gokū wygrywa a Piccolo zajmuje drugie miejsce. *'Rok 756, 8 Maja' :Son Gokū i Chichi wzięli ślub. *'Rok 757' :Urodziła się Videl Super Exciting Guide (bądź w roku 756). Daizenshuu 7 *'Rok 757, 18 Maja' :Urodził się Son Gohan. Dragon Ball Z *'Rok 761' :Wydarzenia z Dragon Ball Z: Oddajcie mi mojego Gohana!! mają miejsce w tym roku. *'Rok 761, 20 Września' :Vegeta, Nappa i Raditz podbijają planetę Shikk. *'Rok 761, 12 Października' :Raditz przybywa na Ziemię. Son Gokū i Raditz zostając zabici przez Makankōsappō, Piccolo. Vegeta i Nappa kierują się ku Ziemi. *'Rok 761, pomiędzy październikiem a grudniem' :Son Gohan rozpoczyna trening przetrwania pod okiem Piccolo. Yǐnchá został zawodowym baseballistą. *'Rok 762, Marzec' :Kurilín, Yǐnchá, Tiānjīnfàn, Jiǎozi i Yajirobē trenują na Boskim Pałacu. *'Rok 762, 29 Maja' :Gokū przybył na planetę Północnego Kaiō. *'Rok 762, 8 Lipca' :Gokū ostatecznie złapał małpę, Bubbles. :Songo uderzył młotkiem w głowę Gregorego. *'Rok 762, Lipiec' :Kurilín, Yǐnchá, Tiānjīnfàn i Jiǎozi odbywają duchową podróż do starej Planety Vegeta *'Rok 762, 2 Listopada' :Gokū zostaje wskrzeszony po ukończeniu szkolenia pod okiem Północnego Kaiō *'Rok 762, 3 Listopada' :Vegeta i Nappa przebywają na Ziemię. Podczas walki z nimi Yǐnchá, Jiǎozi, Tiānjīnfàn i Piccolo zostają zabici. Gokū przebywa i pokonuje Nappę, którego potem zabił Vegeta. Son Gokū i Vegeta walczą razem. Na koniec Vegeta opuszcza Ziemię i zostaje wyleczony z ciężkich ran. *'Rok 762, 4 Listopada' :Gokū, Kurilín i Gohan są hospitalizowani w Szpitalu Wukong. *'Rok 762, pomiędzy 4 listopada a 23 grudnia' :Wydarzenia z Dragon Ball Z: Najsilniejszy gość na świecie mają miejsce w tym okresie. :Wydarzenia z Dragon Ball Z: Wielkie starcie o całą Ziemię mają miejsce w tym okresie. :Wydarzenia z Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiyanin Son Gokū mają miejsce w tym okresie. *'Rok 762, 7 Listopada' :Kurilín i Gohan opuszczają szpital. *'Rok 762, 9 Listopada' :Zakończono rekonstrukcję statku kosmicznego Mega Piccolo. *'Rok 762, 14 Listopada' :Bulma nauczyła się języka nameczańskiego i razem z Gohanem i Kurilínen leci na Namek. *'Rok 762, 21 Listopada' :Vegeta ląduje na Freezer 079. *'Rok 762, 24 Listopada' :Bulma, Kurilín i Gohan lądują na fałszywym Namek. *'Rok 762, 13 Grudnia' :Vegeta zostaje wyleczony i natychmiast leci na Namek. *'Rok 762, 18 Grudnia' :Bulma, Kurilín i Gohan oraz Vegeta i Kiwi lądują na Namek. Gokū opuszcza szpital i leci na planetę Namek. Piccolo, Tiānjīnfàn, Jiǎozi i Yǐnchá przebywają na planetę Północnego Kaiō i rozpoczynają tam trening. *'Rok 762, 19 Grudnia' :Vegeta kradnie Smocze kule z wioski Nameczan. Zarbon pokonuję Vegete i zabiera go na Statek kosmiczny Freezera, aby go uzdrowić i przesłuchać. *'Rok 762, 20 Grudnia' :Vegeta zostaje uzdrowiony. Kradnie pięć Smoczych kul Freezera. Ponownie walczy z Zarbonem, ale go zabija. Na rozkaz Freezera, Specjalny Oddział Ginyū leci na Namek. *'Rok 762, 23 Grudnia' :Gokū kończy swój trening pod 100-krotną ziemską grawitacją. *'Rok 762, 24 Grudnia' :Specjalny Oddział Ginyū oraz Gokū (po jakimś czasie) przebywają na Namek. Podczas kolejnych bitew Vegeta zabija wszystkich członków Specjalnego Oddziału Ginyū z wyjątkiem Kapitana Ginyū, który potem przypadkowo zamienił się ciałem z żabą. Dende używa Namekiańskich Smoczych Kul, by ożywić Piccolo, a następnie przenieść go na Namek. Saichōrō umiera. :Freezer zabija Dende'ego, Vegetę oraz Kurilína. Son Gokū po raz pierwszy przekształca się z Super Saiyanina. Mister Popo używa ziemskich smoczych kul i życzy sobie aby wszystkie ofiary zabite przez Freezera zostały wskrzeszone, Dende następnie wypowiada ostatnie życzenie do Porungi, by wszyscy na Namek oprócz Freezera i Gokū zostali przeniesieni na Ziemię. Son Gokū pokonuje Freezera a planeta Namek wybucha. Saichōrō ponownie umiera. *'Rok 763, 3 Maja' :Kurilín i Yǐnchá zostają wskrzeszeni przez nameczańskie smocze kule. Vegeta opuszcza Ziemię. *'Rok 763, 10 Września' :Tiānjīnfàn i Jiǎozi zostają wskrzeszeni przez nameczańskie smocze kule. Nameczanie są przeniesieni na Nową Namek poprzez trzecie życzenie nameczańskich smoczych kul. *'Rok 763, Październik' :Gwiazda Makyō pojawia się na Ziemi po raz pierwszy od 5000 lat. To uwalnia Garlica Juniora z Martwej strefy, ale zostaje pokonany przez Gohana i zostaje uwięziony na dobre w Martwej Strefie po zniszczeniu Gwiazdy Makyō. :Morski Żółw obchodzi 1000 urodziny. *'Rok 763' :Cell z przyszłości przybył z roku 788 za pomocą Wehikułu czasu, schodzi pod ziemię, aby wchłonąć składniki odżywcze. :Cyborg Freezer został ukończony. *'Rok 764 Sierpień' :Trunks z przyszłości przebywa na Ziemię potem Cold Daiō, Freezer i Son Gokū. Trunks z przyszłości informuje o Sztucznych ludziach i daje Gokū lek na wirusa serca. :Alternatywna oś czasu: Son Gokū przebywa na Ziemię i zabija Freezera oraz Colda Daiō. *'Rok 764' :Vegeta trenuje aby osiągnąć poziom Super Saiyanina. Relacja między Bulmą a Vegetą się rozwija. Gokū i Piccolo uzyskali prawo jazdy. *'Rok 766, Listopad-Grudzień' :Alternatywna oś czasu: Son Gokū umiera z powodu wirusa serca. *'Rok 766' :Urodził się Trunks. :Pilaf używa smoczych kul i życzy młodości, zamieniając siebie, Mài i Shāo w dzieci. :Alternatywna oś czasu: Urodził się Trunks z przyszłości. *'Rok 767' : Wydarzenia z Dragon Ball Z: Niezwykła potęga kontra potęga mają miejsce w tym roku. *'Rok 767, 7 Maja' :Rozpoczął się dwudziesty czwarty Tenka-ichi Budōkai. Mister Satan wygrał a Videl wygrała turniej dla juniorów. *'Rok 767, 12-16 Maja' :Wydarzenia z Dragon Ball Z: Walka do ostatku sił!! Trzech wielkich Super Saiyan mają miejsce w tym okresie. *'Rok 767, 12 Maja' :#19 i #20 przebywają. Son Gokū zostaje dotknięty wirusem serca a Vegeta zabija #19. #17, #18 i #16 zostają obudzeni. #17 zabija Doktora Gero i wraz z #18 pokonują wojowników Z. Cell poawia się później tego samego dnia. Piccolo i Ziemski Bóg połączyli się by pokonać Cella. Cell z teraźniejszości zostaje zabity przez wybuch laboratorium za sprawką Trunksa z przyszłości i Kurilína. :Alternatywna oś czasu: #17 i #18 z przyszłości zostali przebudzeni. Zabijają wszystkich wojowników Z prócz Gohana, Ziemski Bóg również ginie w wyniku śmierci Piccolo powodując, że Smocze kule stały się bezwładnie. Chwile przed tymi wydarzeniami Gang Pilafa z przyszłości, życzą sobie młodości. *'Rok 767, 15 Maja' :Wirus serca Gokū zostaje wyleczony dzięki leku od Trunksa z przyszłości. Vegeta i Trunks z przyszłości wchodzą do Komnaty Ducha i Czasu, aby spróbować wyprzedzić poziom Super Saiyanina. *'Rok 767, 16 Maja' :Piccolo walczy z #17. Cell absorbuje cyborga i osiąga pół-doskonałą formę. Gokū i Gohan wchodzą do Komnaty Ducha i Czasu. Vegeta Ultra Super Saiyanin walczy z Cellem pół-doskonałym. Vegeta pewien swojej siły pozwala Cellowi osiągnąć formę doskonałą wchłaniając #18. Cell pokonuje Vegete i Trunksa z przyszłości. *'Rok 767, 17 Maja' :Cell ogłasza Cell Game. Gokū i Gohan wychodzą z Komnaty Ducha i Czasu, a Piccolo tam wchodzi. *'Rok 767, 18 Maja' :Piccolo opuszcza komnatę, a Vegeta ponownie wchodzi. Gohan kończy 11 lat. *'Rok 767, 19 Maja' :Dende zostaje nowym strażnikiem Ziemi. Vegeta wychodzi z Komnaty Ducha i Czasu, a Trunks z przyszłości ponownie tam wchodzi. *'Rok 767, 20 Maja' :Trunks z przyszłości opuszcza komnatę. *'Rok 767, pomiędzy 21 a 25 Maja' :Wydarzenia z Dragon Ball Z: Starcie!! 10 miliardów potężnych wojowników mają miejsce w tym okresie. :Wydarzenia z Dragon Ball Z: Podnieć się!! Gorąca, zacięta, super-dzika walka mają miejsce w tym okresie. :Wydarzenia z Dragon Ball Ball Z: Historia poboczna. Plan Unicestwienia Saiyan mają miejsce w tym okresie. *'Rok 767, 26 Maja' :Rozpoczął się Cell Game. Gokū walczy z Cellem, potem mówi Gohanowi aby walczył za niego. Gohan osiąga poziom Super Saiyanina 2. Cell próbuję się wysadzić w powietrze chcąc znaczyć Ziemię, ale Songo przenosi go na planetę Północnego Kaiō. Cell przeżył i wraca silniejszy. Gohan zabija Cella. :Bojack zostaje uwolniony dzięki eksplozji Cella. *'Rok 767, 27 Maja' :Trunks z przyszłości powraca do swojej przyszłości. *'Rok 767, pomiędzy Majem a Lipcem' :Gokū odwiedza planetę Dai Kaiō i bierze udział w Anoyo-ichi Budōkai. Walczy z Paikūhanem walka zakańcza się remisem. W telewizji transmitowany jest film dokumentujący wydarzenia z życia mistrza świata, Mister Satana. *'Rok 767, pomiędzy Lipcem a Wrześniem' :Wydarzenia z Dragon Ball Z: O krok od zniszczenia galaktyki!! Niesamowity koleś z zupełnie innej ligi mają miejsce w tym okresie. :Urodził się Son Goten. :Vegeta i Bulma wzięli ślub. *'Rok 770' :Kurilín i #18 wzięli ślub. *'Rok 771' :Urodziła się Marron. *'Rok 773' :Wschodni Kaiōshin i Kibito udają się na Ziemię, aby znaleźć kulę, w której zapieczętowany jest Majin Bū. *'Rok 774, 28 Marca' :Gohan kończy pierwszą część procesu rejestracji Orange Star High School. *'Rok 774, 7 Kwietnia' :Gohan rozpoczyna naukę w Orange Star High School, gdzie spotyka Videl. *'Rok 774, 8 Kwietnia' :Videl odkryła, że Gohan jest Great Saiyamanem. *'Rok 774, 9 Kwietnia' :Gohan uczy Videl techniki latania. *'Rok 774, 10 Kwietnia' :Vegeta odkrywa, że Trunks potrafi przemienić się w Super Saiyanina. *'Rok 774, 20 Kwietnia' :Videl dokładnie opanowała technikę latania. *'Rok 774, pomiędzy 21 Kwietnia a 6 Maja' :Wydarzenia z Dragon Ball Z: Niebezpieczny duet! Superwojownicy nigdy nie odpoczywają mają miejsce w tym okresie. *'Rok 774, 7 Maja' :Rozpoczyna się dwudziesty piąty Tenka-ichi Budōkai. Son Gokū przebywa na jeden dzień. Wschodni Kaiōshin pyta wojowników Z o pomoc w powstrzymaniu Babiedi'ego przed uwolnieniem Majin Bū. Vegeta zabija Pui Pui, a Songo [[|Majū Yakon|Majū Yakona]], Gohan walczy z Dābrą. Vegeta przemienia się w Majin Vegete i walczy z Gokū walka zostaje przerwana, gdy wyczuwają, że Majin Bū został uwolniony. Vegeta poświęca życie próbując zabić Bū. Songo walczy z Bū jako Super Saiyanin 3, ale wycofuje się, ponieważ chce nauczyć Gotena i Trunksa Fuzji. Bū zabija Babiedi'ego. Son Gokū wraca do zaświatów. Gohan przypadkiem uwalnia Rō Kaiōshina z Miecza-Z.Rō Kaiōshin uwalnia śpiącą moc Gohana. Majin Bū zaprzyjaźnia się z Mister Satanem i szczeniaczkiem o imieniu Bē. Bū rozdziela dobro i zło, powodując powstanie Super Bū. Bū zabija prawie wszystkie istoty. *'Rok 774, 8 Maja' :Gotenks walczy z Super Bū. Gotenks przegrywa, ale przybywa Gohan i ma przewagę nad demonem. Bū wchłania Gotenksa i Piccolo. Rō Kaiōshin daje Gokū swoje życie, pozwalając mu wrócić na Ziemię. Bū wchłania Gohana. Vegeta wraca na Ziemię dzięki Uranai Babie. Son Gokū i Vegeta łączą się w Vegetto i bez trudu dają radę demonowi. Vegeta wyrywa z Super Bū, Dobrego Majin Bū, sprawiając, że wraca do swojej oryginalnej postaci, Czystego Majin Bū. Czysty Bū niszczy Ziemię. Gokū i Vegeta walczą z Czystym Bū w Świecie Kaiōshinów. Porunga przywraca Ziemię. Vegeta i wszyscy ludzie zabici przez Bū zostają wskrzeszeni. Gokū niszczy Czystego Bū Genki-Damą. :Urodził się Ūb. *'Rok 774' :Wydarzenia z Dragon Ball Z: Zagłada superwojowników!! Zwycięzcą jestem ja mają miejsce w tym roku. :Wydarzenia z Dragon Ball Z: Odrodzenie fuzji!! Gokū i Vegeta mają miejsce w tym roku. :Wydarzenia z Dragon Ball Z: Smocza pięść eksploduje!! Jak nie Gokū, to kto? mają miejsce w tym roku. *'Rok 774, 7 Września' :Shén Lóng wymazuje wszystkim wspomnienia o Majin Bū. *'Rok 775' :Doktor Myū zatrudnia Dolltaki'ego i daje mu Lūda. Dolltaki wymyśla nieprawdziwą religię na planecie Lūd. *'Rok 776' :Wydarzenia z Dragon Ball: Siemka! Son Gokū i przyjaciele powrócili!! mają miejsce w tym roku. Dragon Ball Super *'Rok 778' :Son Gohan i Videl wzięli ślub. Około sierpnia Videl zaszła w ciążę. *'Rok 778, 18 Sierpnia' :Wydarzenia z Dragon Ball Z: Bóg i bóg: Battle of Gods mają miejsce w tym okresie. *'Rok 779, Luty' :Vegeta został uczniem Whisa i trenuje na planecie Beerusa. *'Rok 779, Maj' :Urodziła się Pan. *'Rok 779, Sierpień' :Wydarzenia z Dragon Ball Z: Odrodzenie „F” mają miejsce w tym okresie. *'Rok 779, Grudzień' :Wraz z 1000 żołnierzy, Freezer wyrusza na Ziemię, gdzie w końcu spotyka Son Gokū i Vegete. Na granicy porażki niszczy Ziemię, ale Whis wykorzystuje swoją zdolność do cofania czasu, pozwalając Gokū na drugą szansę pokonania Freezera. :Champa rzuca wyzwanie Beerusowi na turniej pomiędzy 6 a 7 wszechświatem. Gokū i Vegeta trenują w Komnacie Ducha i Czasu. Podczas turnieju Songo pokonuje Botamo. Frost pokonuje Gokū i Piccolo, oszukując, pozwalając Gokū ponownie wejść. Vegeta pokonuje Frosta, Magette i Cabbe, i przegrywa z Hitem. Hit również pokonuje Songa, a następnie pozwala wygrać Monace. Beerus wykorzystuje Super Smocze kule, aby ożywić Ziemię w Wszechświecie 6. :Trunks z przyszłości cofa się 17 lat temu do tyłu, aby opowiedzieć Gokū i innym o Gokū Black. Black używa pierścienia czasu i podąża za Trunksem. Black toczy krótki pojedynek z Gokū, zanim zostanie wciągnięty z powrotem do swojej linii czasu. Beerus, Whis i Songo lecą do Wszechświata 10, aby potwierdzić podejrzenia co do Ki podobnego do Blacka. Trunks trenuje z ojcem, następnie razem z Gokū udają się w przyszłość, by pokonać Blacka. Nie udaje im się to. Po powrocie do przeszłości Songo wraz z Whisem i Beerusem wracają do Wszechświata 10, gdzie Beerus zabija Zamasu po zobaczeniu dowodu jego złych intencji. Po powrocie z przyszłości (po raz drugi) Songo poznaje technikę, Mafūba, aby użyć jej przeciw Zamasowi, podczas gdy Vegeta trenuje w Komnacie Ducha i Czasu. Scalony Zamasu próbuje przejąć obecny wszechświat. Jednak wszechświat zostaje uratowany przez Zenō z przyszłości, wymazując go. Songo i inni powracają z przyszłości, potem wrócił i przeniósł Zenō z przyszłości, i wypełnił swoją obietnicę znalezienia przyjaciela. Rok 780 :Hit próbuje zabić Son Gokū. :Niebezpieczny zbrodniarz Watagash ucieka na Ziemię, ale zostaje pokonany przez Gohana. :Gokū i Kurilín przechodzą szkolenie z Muten Rōshim, konfrontując złudzenia minionych wrogów w Lesie Terroru. Odzyskując odwagę, Krillin postanawia ponownie zostać wojownikiem. Rok 780, Grudzień :Son Gokū idzie do Zenō, aby przypomnieć mu o Turnieju Mocy. Krótko po ogłoszeniu rozpoczyna się turniej wystawowy. Songo, Gohan i Bū biorą udział w meczu wystawowym, walcząc z wojownikami z Dziewiątego Wszechświata: Basil, Lavender i Bergamo. Bū wygrywa w pierwszym meczu z Basilem. Gohan wygrywa drugą walkę z Lavenderem. Gokū wygrywa z Bergamo w trzecim meczu, a następnie walczy z Toppo w walce o bonus. :Urodziła się Bra. :Gokū spędza kolejne dwa dni tworząc drużynę do Turnieju, w tym Freezera, który wraca na 24 godziny. Turniej w końcu się zaczyna. Wszechświaty 9 i 10 zostają wymazane po pokonaniu przez Wszechświat 7. Songo po raz pierwszy uzyskuje dostęp do Migatte no gokui. Wszechświaty 2, 6, 4 i 3 zostają wymazane po pokonaniu przez Wszechświat 7. Gokū opanowuje formę Ultra Instynktu i angażuje Szary JirenJirena z pełną mocą. Gokū traci moc i jest prawie niezdolny do walki, jednak z pomocą Freezera i Cyborga #17 są oni w stanie pokonać Jirena, a Wszechświat 11 zostaje wymazany, jednak #17, który jest ostatnim zawodnikiem na arenie, i jako życzenie prosi, by przywrócić wszystkie wymazane wszechświaty. Freezer zostaje wskrzeszony zgodnie z obietnicą i idzie swoją drogą, gdy inni wracają do domu do swojej rodziny. :Alternatywna Linia czasu:Wyszarzenia z Dragon Ball Z: Wbrew rozpaczy!! Pozostali superwojownicy - Gohan i Trunks mają miejsce w tym roku. *'Rok 781' :Rozpoczyna się dwudzieste-siódme Tenka-ichi Budōkai. Zwyciężył Mister Satan a Bū zajmuje drugie miejsce. *'Rok 784, 7 Maja' :Rozpoczyna się Tenka-ichi Budōkai 28. Dragon Ball GT *'Rok 789' :Son Gokū staje się dzieckiem dzięki życzeniu Pilafa. Songo, Pan i Trunks podróżują po przestrzeni kosmicznej, aby odnaleźć Smocze kule z czarnymi gwiazdkami. Po 9 miesiącach Gokū spotyka Baby'ego. Baby ucieka na Ziemię, gdzie przejmuje kontrolę nad każdym prawie i staje się potężny. Baby używa Smoczych kul z z czarnymi gwizdkami do stworzenia nowej planety na orbicie Ziemi. Gokū osiąga poziom Super Saiyanina 4. Songo i Baby toczą pojedynek, który kończy się śmiercią Baby'ego i zniszczeniem rasy Tsufulian. Ziemia wybucha a Piccolo umiera. *'Rok 790' :Rozpoczyna się trzydziesty Tenka-ichi Budōkai :Doktor Gero i Doktor Myū łączą siły w piekle. Cyborg #17 zabija Kurilína. Cyborg #17 i Piekielny wojownik numer 17 łączą się w Super #17. Gokū i Cyborg #18 pokonują Super #17. Smocze kule pękają, a Złe smoki zostają uwolnione. Wszyscy, z wyjątkiem jednego z Yī Xīng Lónga, zostają pokonani. Yī Xīng Lóng absorbuje wszystkie siedem Smoczych Kul i staje się Omega Yī Xīng Lóngiem. Gokū walczy z Omegą. Vegeta przybywa i przemienia się w Super Saiyanina 4. Songo i Vegeta łączą się z Gogete. Son Gokū zabija Omege Yī Xīng Lónga za pomocą Uniwersalnej Genki-Damy. Shén Lóng wraca do normy i daje ostatnie życzenie. Następnie Shén Lóng odlatuje z Gokū. Songo zatrzymuje się, by pożegnać się z niektórymi z jego przyjaciół. Smocze Kule są wchłaniane przez ciało Gokū, a sam bohater nie pojawia się od około 100 lat. *'Rok 859' :Urodziła się Bulma Junior. *'Rok 880' :Urodził się Son Gokū Junior i Vegeta Junior. *'Rok 889' :Wydarzenia z Dragon Ball GT: Historia poboczna o Gokū! Symbolem odwagi jest Sì Xīng Qiú mają miejsce w tym roku. :Son Gokū Junior i Vegeta Junior biorą udział w sześćdziesiątym-czwartym Tenka-ichi Budōkai. Pan widzi swojego dziadka, Son Gokū ale nie jest w stanie go dogonić. Dragon Ball Xeno Główne artykuły: Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2, Dragon Ball Online, Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Misja Mrocznego Królestwa Demonów, i Dragon Ball Fusions * 75 milionów lat przed rokiem pierwszym : Wykłuł się Tokitoki : Mechikabura zamierzał ukraść jajko Tokitokiego, aby zostać Kaiōshinem Czasu. : W Świecie Kaiōshinów Chronoa z pomocą Demigry przyśpieszają wiek Tokitokiego do dorosłego osobnika. : Demigra próbuje wykorzystać Tokitoki dla własnych korzyści, ale został wykryty, więc on i jego sojusznicy są wysyłani do Krainy Demonów przez Chronoę. : Demon od ponad siedemdziesięciu pięciu milionów lat w przyszłości podróżuje z powrotem, aby ingerować w te wydarzenia, sprawiając, że staje się Bogiem czasu i przestrzeni poprzez absorpcję Tokitoki, jednak jego próba zmiany historii na jego korzyść jest udaremniana przez Patrol Czasu. : Demigra atakuje Patrol Czasu i próbuję uzyskać kontrolę nad czasem poprzez porwanie Tokitoki, ale nie udaje mu się i zostaje zapieczętowany przez Chronoę. : Beerus odwiedza Gniazdo Czasu i spotyka tam Chronoę. Jeśli wiesz co działo się dalej, to dopisz te informacje. Przypisy Kategoria:Oś czasu